This invention relates to a device for preventing intrusion of water, dust, and other foreign substances into the drum brake of an automobile, motorcycle, and so forth.
Ordinarily, the drum brake prevents water, dust and other foreign substances from intruding into the brake mechanism of the automobiles by forming a labyrinth at the fitting portion between the outer peripheral surfaces of its brake panel and the outer peripheral surface of its brake drum. In view, however, of the fact that the labyrinth groove is shallow and small, those foreign substances which have once intruded into it readily pass through the fitting part to reach the brake mechanism, thereby dangerously reducing the braking effect.